The Sleeper Agents
by Deutsche Regel
Summary: This story features you favorite duo, Mordecai Quintel and Rigby Riggerson, how they came to the park, in fact how they came to America, and how they became best friends.
1. Protilouge

**This is my **_**First**_** fan fiction for 'Regular Show'. The scenery is the park, year, 2015. In the background unheard by the characters of course, "Sail" by Awolnation is being played.**

"This is how I show my love"

Rigby, Margret, and Eileen were in the coffee shop. No latter than that said, a grenade rolled on the ground near Eileen. Rigby saw that and dove onto the grenade, prevent the two girls from getting killed. The blast of the grenade launched Rigby's body two feet in the air. "RIGBY" Eileen said as the love of her life died in-front of her eyes. "Come on Eileen, we need to get out of here. Rigby would have wanted us to live. WE CANNOT STAY HERE!" Margret demanded, watching her best friend cry over the raccoon's body. Eileen obeyed, and ran out the back door, turning towards the park.

"This is how an angel cries"

"IN HERE" Benson said, opening the door to the house, while mortar shells were raining two girls ran inside. "What's happening?" The red mocking jay yelled, her voice was defiantly frightened. "I don't know." Benson said, also frightened by the raid of the city. The gumball machine was locking up the door when the rumbled, signaling that a Harrier was hovering near the house.

"Sail"

"Sail"

"Sail"

"Sail"

"Sail"

"Maybe I should cry for help"

Mordecai was sitting there, trapped inside his own mind. He couldn't control his own body. He sat there watching out his eyes in terror as his body was piloting the Harrier that was destroying the park, and attacking his friends.

"Maybe I should kill myself"

The blue-jay struggled to take control of his arms. Finally he won. He grabbed the Mini-Uzi under the pilot's seat, after that he lost control of his arms.

"Maybe I'm a different breed"

"Maybe I'm not listening"

"So blame it on my A-D-D baby"

"Sail"

"Sail"

"Sail"

"Sail"

"Sail"

"La la la la la, la la la la la oh"

"La la la la la, la la la la la oh"

Mordecai got control of one of his arms and turned the wheel of the plane senting it into the house.

"Sail"

"Sail with me into the dark"

"Sail"

"Sail with me into the dark"

"Sail"

"Sail with me into the dark"

Mordecai blacked out.

**Honestly, it's a wonder I completed this chapter. I've been so depressed lately that I've even created a suicide note. All I need to do is just send it out and there and I'm done.**


	2. The past

Rigby's body lay there on the partily demolished coffee shop floor, face up. A man walked in, grabbed the racoon, and left the shop. In the park, Mordecai woke up tied to a chair. "Ugggghhhh. Sie werden von der deutschen Armee sterben." "What did he say?" Thomas asked. "I could translate. It sounds like German. Luckily, I took the German laguage as my 2nd language." Margret said. "Wiederholen Sie, dass." Mordecai repeated, "Sie werden von der deutschen Armee sterben." "He said that we will die by the German army. Oh boy." Margret said, worried. What had happened to the Mordecai she has come to know and love? "Was meinst du mit "Bundeswehr?" Margret asked. "Bedienung Hellstorm aktiv ist. Sie werden von der Allianz Deutschland und Russland sterben." Mordecia said. "What did he say?" This time Benson asked. "It seams Germany and Russia have reached a peace tready and are attacking the city. Aparrantly its Operation Hellstorm." Margret answered. Before they could answer anything else, a bullet came in and hit their captive, but it was not just any bullet, it was a Electroround. Mordecai immediantly ciesed up and fell limp, still tied to the chair.

**lXx Rigby's P.O.V. 20 minutes erlier xXl**

I woke to the sound of my native language, the russian language. I myself was tied to a chair. The scenery was extramly familier. Then it hit me.

**Flashback**

(A/N this section will be in English due to the fact I do not want to write my third language for an hour or so)

I was 10. I was kidnapped by some random group of insergants, possibly wanting to kill me. Then a voice was heard. "You are now a Sleeper agent. Your activation code is 29015351389133. Your new name is Agent 1025478396. Your mission is to activate the nuclear warhead outside of the city 'Twin Peaks'. If any German interups you, tell them 'Misson Aborted' in there natural dilect." the man said before I was deactivated for a week.

**lXx 1 year later xXl**

Me and the other russian children were placed with the Germans, where I meet the german blue jay, who didn't understand any russian so I had to completely talk to him in german. "So what do you think we are here for?" I said, speaking in german. "I don't know. A rally I guess?" he responded. After awhile the leaders of the german/russian ultranationalists came out. "Welcome. I am Vladimir Macarov. In the next years we will atack the United States, Leaving the imprestion that we will rule." Macarov started. "You have learned the American's language, yes? This will be the key in winning the America's. We will drop you in cities across the United States. Only one of the people placed there will know the detonation codes. When operation Hellstorm begins, we will win." We all cheared for triumph. After the speach, me, the bluejay, a orange cat and a white tiger were dropped off in the Twin Peaks. We all had accents from out birthcountry as we spoke english, but no one seamed to mind. After a year or so, the accents seamed to disappear.

**Ended Flashback**

"Здравствуйте г-н Макаров-" I began but was quickly interupted by Vladimir. "Use the english language." The russian quickly yelled. He quickly calmed himself. "Agent 1025478396, код активации 29015351389133. Помните, ни один русский." I was in a trance. My puples grew, and I lost control of my body. I was a sleeper angent.


	3. The Betrayal

**lXx 10 minutes before Mordecia was stunned xXl**

Rigby, with his pupils still large, sat on the roof with a completely unheard weapon, the ASW-2000. The scope was set towards the park, more specifically, the crashed AV-8C Harrier. Rigby saw Mordecai being interrogated by the park group, Modocai's crush, and the mole that likes Rigby, but something was not right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Eileen seemed to be too familiar like he's seen that mole before he was kidnapped Before he could think, he heard his own body squeeze out a Electroshot, which hit Mordecai directly in the chest, imidiantly shocking him. Rigby turned on the mic saying instantly, "Вы, американцы, теперь будет знать, что операция имеет Hellstorm Его хранят для всех вас. HAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAH." "Ohhhh no." Eileen said knowing exactly what Rigby just said. She instantly replied. "Что ты говоришь, я не видел ни одной части России техники." "смотреть" Was all Rigby could muster out before the sound of Hydra-6 Rocket-pods, opening fire on the park. Thomas looked past the debris only to find a Russian helicopter. "MI-24!" Only Eileen new what he was talking about, and instantly clarified to the confused park members as Thomas ran from the room. "RUSSIAN GUNSHIP!" Everyone immanently panicked and started to run from the house as the Hind started to fire its 23mm Chin turret. Eileen knew that Mordocai had tried to kill them, but she just couldn't leave him. '_Why do I feel I can't leave him? He tried to kill us.'_ Eileen make up her mind. She grabbed Mordocai and ran with just enough time to get out of the room before a Hydra-6 missile hit it. Eileen was instantly given dirty looks when she came out carrying Mordocai. "What the hell are you doing? He-" Benson was cut off as Eileen interrupted. "-Tried to kill us? Ya. I know. But he could be useful. Margret can translate Mordocai. Me and Rigby are Russian, so I could figure out what he is saying."

Shots rang out. _Sniper, high caliber, _shots. Rigby was sitting on the roof of the same building, shooting away his Orsis T-5000. He was gunning everyone down, but he remembered something Macorov said, "не помните России:Remember, no Russian." Rigby managed to get control of his head. "отключить агент 1025478396" Rigby muttered, deactivating his sleeper agent mind. Rigby quickly gained control of his body, and re-positioned his sniper, aiming at a German tank. "Remember, no Russian." Rigby repeated before squeezing off another shell. The bullet ripped through the tanks armor, and somehow managing to hit the tanks ammo stash, destroying the tank.

Margret instantly noticed the rain of bullets stop and re-position. Rigby. The entire park gang ran to the park truck, got in, and were about to drive away when they say a small raccoon running across the park, with Stingers, Ak-47's, and snipers. Rigby stopped right in-front of the truck. "You want to save the city? Rigby asked Eileen before returning to his native dialect. "У меня есть все немецкие и русские плана в моей памяти, я знаю, как остановить работу. Don't tell the others. I will only communicate "it" through you." Rigby jumped in the back, unloading his bag of weapons and listed it:

12 Stinger Missiles

1 SML (Stinger Missile Launcher)

3000 bullets of AK-47

10 Ak-47's

200 M82A2 Barret .50 Cal rounds

2 M82A2 Barret .50 Cals

1000000 M134A1 rounds

1 M134A1 Chaingun

1 M60-E4 Light Machine Gun

1000 LMG rounds

Eileen immanently realized that there were mostly American weapons, then she remembered two weeks back, when she was watching the news in the coffee shop, but before she could think about it, she heard the humm of the rotors of an MI-28 Havoc Gunship. Rigby quickly grabbed the SML, activated the "lock-on" mode and fired a single FIM-92 missile.

As soon as the missile make contact with the Russian helicopter, the Havoc lost control, and crashed just in-front of the gang forcing Margret to stop the truck. Rigby immanently jumped out of the truck to see if there was anything salvageable from the wreckage and sure enough after poking around the debris, he managed to find a BGM-71 TOWMLS and a map of all the airbases near the city. With that done, they set out to recapture the city.


End file.
